


Collision Course

by Vexus_Vk



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Super x Dragon Ball GT, F/M, Fusion anyone?, I’m gonna do my best to fix whatever GT did wrong, SSJ4 is gonna be a thing in this story, Smart Broly!, Thinking about throwing Jiren in this one and rewriting his backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexus_Vk/pseuds/Vexus_Vk
Summary: It had been years after the events of the Tournament of Power. Android 17 got his wish. Broly had met two other Saiyans and gained control of his power on Earth. But when a being of pure divinity begins raining terror on Earth for the misuse of the Dragon Balls, Broly, Goku, and Vegeta are all forced to fight off this divine being and the seven shadow dragons. Then a certain Tuffle decides to make matters worse.
Relationships: Broly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 3





	Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter. Let me know what you all think I could fix in the comments. I'm all ears for suggestions. P.S. sorry for the low chapter count, forgot to add that this story will have multiple chapters.

“Uub, you have to focus your punches. Throwing them in rapid succession won't help you much unless you know where to land them.” Broly said as he continued to block Uub’s assault.

He and Uub had been training for hours, trying to perfect the art of weak points as Goku taught him. Broly had to observe everything Uub was doing wrong and correct it. You wouldn't be surprised with how easy it became for Broly. From a spectator standpoint, however, it might seem impossible to ever really observe either Broly or Uub’s movements. Eventually, Uub stopped his assault and hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

Broly had changed a lot with his arrival on Earth. He went from a simpleton with no control over his emotions to a soft-spoken man who hardly ever raised his voice if he wasn't angry. He had Goku to thank for that, which he did. Now, however, he also changed in another aspect. He went from being taught to doing the teaching, which he didn't think he’d ever do with how unstable his emotions were way back when.

Uub was still breathing hard. He was out of breath from hurling all those punches. “Broly? How were you able to catch all my punches?” Uub gasped out, still trying to regain himself.

“you lacked the unpredictability you needed to land those punches. All of those punches you hurled I saw coming.” 

“Ugh... This training stuff is pretty hard.” Uub straightened himself up to see Broly staring at him.

“Uub, training is not going to be easy. Goku taught me that easy training leads only to smaller results. Besides, this was merely the easy part of your training.” 

Uub wheezed. “You mean to tell me this was only a warm-up?” 

Broly nodded. A groan escaped Uub’s lips. “Well, does it get more fun from here?”

Broly nodded again as he looked up to the sky to see the sun setting. “Uub, you should head back to your village now. It is getting dark, and I am sure you would not want to worry your parents.” 

Uub looked up to the sky and noticed it was getting dark too. “You’re right, I should probably get going,” Straightening himself up, Uub waved goodbye to Broly. “Goodbye, Broly!”

Broly waved goodbye and walked back to his home alone. There, he found someone waiting for him like she always did. Cheelai, his new lover, had already made dinner. Back then, he hadn't even realized what it was he felt for her until he finally came forth about it. Cheelai gave him the talk, sometimes hands-on, but it was all summed up as love.  
  
Before her, he didn't realize there was more to life than just being a weapon of destruction under his father’s authority. He thought fighting was all life had to offer him. Of course, he knew what love was. He knew about other things too. But ignorant upon all of them except fighting.

Love was something that his father never showed him or did not educate him on. He told Broly that love was useless. A weakness that holds back your potential as a fighter. The first time Broly asked about it, his father told him how aimless the topic was. Then his father disregarded it almost immediately.

Yet, Cheelai told him otherwise.

She told him that love isn't a weakness. How it's something that gives people power in situations where those who they care about are in danger. Love was more of a strength, not a weakness. Cheelai showed him this herself. Broly believed it too, what with the stories of how Goku and Vegeta protected their loved ones.

But why did his father look down upon something so powerful? 

He made his way to find Cheelai and softly smiled when he did. She was about to fall asleep on the couch until it registered that someone entered her home, that someone being Broly. A smile crossed her face once she saw him enter the living room rather than make his way towards the kitchen. “Hey, Broly! How was your training?” 

Broly lifted her off the couch, embracing her in a hug that wasn't too tight or too loose. “It was good, though the boy still needs some improvement in his offense.”

He hadn't put her down for some time, a light pink tint covering Cheelai’s cheeks. “Um.. aren't you going to get your food?”

“I haven't seen you all day. Dinner can wait.”

Cheelai had no complaints there, wrapping her arms around him and taking in his body heat. After what felt like hours, Broly set her down and retreated to the kitchen. He came back with the entire tin tray of food, as expected. Change a Saiyan as much as you want, but you can never change their inhumane metabolism. Once Broly was finished scarfing down chunks of cooked meat and steamed veggies, he lost himself in thought.

Goku had informed him Uub was a reincarnation of an old adversary. One that put humanity ever close to the brink of destruction. Not even Goku and Vegeta combined could end him for good. But, after his defeat, Kid Buu was reincarnated into someone good. That someone being Uub.

Goku went on to explain that Uub had a lot of potential as a fighter. So much potential that it could very well rival Broly’s potential. Goku asked Broly if he could do it now that he was a well-trained fighter. Broly happily obliged, though something had bothered him when he did. The fear of ever going Legendary Super Saiyan again.

Broly snapped back to reality once he realized Cheelai’s face was inches away from his. She placed a soft kiss on his nose and moved his hair away from his face. “Whatcha’ thinking about big guy?”

Broly cleared his throat and looked down, blushing. “I was thinking about something Goku told me.”

“Broly, are ya hiding something from me?” Cheelai giggled. 

“It is not anything sinful, Cheelai. Do not worry.”

Cheelai giggled again. Yet another thing that wouldn't change about Broly. His tendency of allowing things to fly over his head. Cheelai made her way to settle on Broly’s lap, kissing him on his neck. He liked this. Affection was something he never knew he needed either.

“So! Feel like watching those trashy horror movies again? I could use a good laugh, and Bulma sent me a few new ones.”

Broly cupped his chin, thinking. Eventually, he nodded. He found how silly and unrealistic those movies are to be entertaining. Once she picked a movie and sat back down on Broly’s lap, she poked his chest to get his attention. “Broly?”

He looked down at her.

“Were you thinking of your father today?”

He nodded.

“Well...” She turned herself around and hugged Broly, all the while looking up into those sometimes intimidating black orbs. “Don’t dwell too much on him, Big Guy. However you feel about him now won't change the fact that he still cared about you. Even if he did little to show it.”

There was a pause.

“I’m sure he loved you just as much as I do now.”

Broly wrapped his arms around Cheelai and laid back on the couch. Never again did he want to be separated from her. He found his happiness right here. Broly didn't need anything else. Not even if the opportunity showed itself. He only wished he knew there was more to life sooner.

They held each other for a while. Neither of them wanting to let go.

* * *

Vegetal was gazing at the night sky. At the moon. Something that had been detrimental to his power now meant next to nothing. Somewhere deep in Vegeta’s soul, the moon still did something to him. But it had nowhere near the effect of what it used to when he had his tail.

Straightening himself from the balcony railing, he felt himself longing for his tail again. Vegeta missed the primal power he felt whenever he transformed into his Great Ape form. The sensation of being able to crush anything in his path. The overwhelming confidence to play God. He felt like a monster and enjoyed every second of it.

From a distance, he could feel someone’s ki approaching him. It was Goku’s. Vegeta’s patience was wearing thin tonight, so seeing Goku was the one thing he didn't want to happen. Once Goku had arrived, he greeted Vegeta with his annoying enthusiasm. “Hey, Vegeta! I'm surprised you're not in bed at mid-” 

Vegeta cut him off. “Get to the point, Kakarot. What is it?”

Goku slung the bag from over his shoulder on the balcony floor. “Well, I gathered the Dragon Balls.” 

Vegetal looked at the bag. Then back at Goku, still wearing his signature scowl. “To do what exactly?”

Goku put his hands on his hips with a huge smile crossing his face. “Well, I figured we’d use the Dragon Balls to wish us back our tails!” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you wondering, yes, Lemo is not in this continuity. Why? Because I couldn't seem to find a way to properly fit him into the story without it sounding weird. So bear with me on that.


End file.
